My prediciton of: The Return: Midnight
by LaurenVera
Summary: What I think will happen  and what I want to happen  in the Vampire Diaries the Return: Midnight. Contains plenty of Delena!  WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE RETURN: SHADOW SOULS! MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! P.S. I don't own ANYTHING!
1. Brutal Breakfast

WARNING! **Do not read if you haven't read "the Vampire Diaries The Return Shadow Souls" MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!**

After Shadow Souls…

"Damon please don't starve yourself," Elena pleaded. For the past twelve hours, Damon had refused to eat anything. Elena prayed that he wasn't planning on starving himself.

"No." It was hard, and cold.

"Please…? For me?" Elena was begging now. She was desperate. Nobody else could get him to eat, so instinctively, they had asked Elena to try to talk some sense into him. But even she was failing. Damon was so stubborn. "Anything! Just one bite! You'll like it!" Elena promised him. He sighed.

"Fine. But only one bite!" He warned her. "No more."

"You'll want more, once you taste how good it is," Elena guaranteed.

Damon looked down at what was on the plate Elena held. Eggs and bacon. Bacon would probably be less disgusting to a former vampire.

"I'll have some of that," Damon said, pointing to the bacon, then re-crossing his arms. Elena offered the plate to him, but he didn't take it. Damon decided he was going to milk this, the best that he could.

"What?" Elena asked, looking confused. "Take it!" she said, shoving the plate towards him.

"Feed me." Damon said, smirking for the first time since he….changed.

"If you think I'm going to- Fine." Elena sighed. She lay the plate on the bed, and picked up one piece of bacon. She stretched her arm out and looked away, she couldn't watch his little moment of glory. When he didn't take it, she reached her arm out further and further, until her fist smacked Damon right in the nose.

She turned around to see a still smirking Damon. "Ouch," he proclaimed. Then his smirk grew bigger. "Kiss it better," he demanded.

"Fine." Elena cupped his cheeks with both of her hands, and touched her lips to his nose for a moment. She started to pull away, but Damon grabbed her, and pulled them into their usual embrace. They were gazing into each other's eyes. It was blue on blue. Nothing was needed to be said. Their eyes spoke for them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Did he eat anything yet?" It was Meredith.

"No, but I'm working on it!" Elena called back, pulling away from Damon. This time he didn't object.

"Just eat it," Elena shoved the plate at him. He took it, stared at it for a moment, analyzing it. Finally he threw a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Mmmmm… That's not half bad," Damon approved. He started to dig in to his very first meal after what… like five hundred years? Elena knew she'd desperately miss eating food after such a long time.

Elena turned to leave when Damon sang out to her, "Elena?"

"Yes?" She said, turning around.

"Thank-you," Damon smiled up at her, then continued to devour his breakfast.


	2. Instincts

WHY DID I WANT TO SMELL FUCKIN' FLOWERS? FROM A KITSUNE! HOW STUPID AM I? Damon was ranting on, and on in his head.

Then he remembered why. Because the flowers, their scent, attracted him with the same floral scent as his beloved Elena. Well he wished she was his. If only it was _him_ holding her hand. If only it was _him_ kissing her soft, sweet lips. If only it was _his _bed she slept in every night. If only… If only…

In his mind they were made for each other. Perfectly compatible in every way possible. Each was attuned to the other. They could read each other like an open book. They could ,well they used to be able to read each other's minds.

Which led Damon back to… BEING A FUCKING HUMAN!

Elena sat in the bedroom she shared with Stefan. Her lapis lazuli blue eyes scanned outside the window. She examined the yellow sun, which she missed so desperately while she was in the Dark Dimension. It made her feel safe, it reminded her that she was out of that hell hole. Although, Fell's Church wasn't safe, and something needed to be done about it.

We'll have plenty of time for that, she thought to herself. But did they really? How long would it take for Shinichi to completely destroy her hometown with his little 'games'? Knowing that he had the power to ruin people's lives with the snap of his fingers made Elena fretful. She had do stop him.

Now, they had another problem added, Damon was human. His solutions to this problem was to either to become suicidal, or to get somebody to change him again. Elena knew it for a fact. Besides that, they needed Damon to help them defeat Shinichi and Misao. He used to be the strongest of their little protecting group. But now, he would become the weakest, he relied on his vampire fighting tactics. Plus, he would hardly eat, sleep, or breathe! He didn't seem to know that being as stubborn as he was about human needs would only make him weaker. Either that or he didn't care.

Elena needed to talk some sense into him, _without_ getting side-tracked. There would be no contact between the two, she promised, as she opened the bedroom door. She prayed that it was a promise she could keep.

Damon had no intention of letting _anyone_ see him like this. But he was sick and tired of the same surroundings. The _old_ Damon would be having fun right now, but this _human_ Damon was crammed into his room moping, and feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't exactly the most fun, but Damon dreaded facing anyone right now. That is, besides Elena. He would never get tired of facing _her._ That's what I'll do. I'll go see Elena, he decided. Just to kill his boredom He turned the doorknob and stepped into the hall.

Without Damon's vampire hearing, he didn't hear Elena, who was too leaving her room. Both were coming to see the other. Both were leaving their opposing rooms to come to the other's. With this, they weren't paying attention and bumped right into each other.

"Oh, sorry I um…" Elena muttered as Damon said, "I uh… I was just…"

The stopped mumbling for they were both lost in each other's eyes. Elena was fascinated by his once black eyes, turning back to a beautiful crystal blue now that he was human again. Her eyes wandered down his face until they met his lips. She felt urgently felt the need to kiss them. Then, her promise was broken.

There, displayed in the hallway, where anyone could see, their lips met. Damon's touches sent tingles down Elena's spine. In fact, every time he touched her this happened. Whether it was from his hand, or his lips, it happened. It drove Elena mad. It wasn't supposed to happen with anyone but Stefan. Her and Stefan were meant to be. Now, this was at the back of her mind, while Damon was all she could see, hear, smell, taste, feel, or think about.

Meredith was in the kitchen when she suddenly felt an urge to take a walk around the boarding house. Which she did. The whole time on the outside, she looked at ease, but inside, something was nagging at her, making her suspicious. When Meredith found herself in the hallway, which held Elena and Stefan's room and Damon's room, she stopped dead in her tracks.


End file.
